Rocketmaul
Rocketmaul is a heavily-armoured fighting robot that wields a colossal rocket-hammer in battle. The author swears that this concept was made before Overwatch was announced. Appearance Rocketmaul resembles a large robot heavy chassis clad in thick armour. Its roughly 1.5x the size of a regular heavy bot, and typically carries its massive rocket-boosted Maul sledgehammer. In addition, Rocketmaul wears a robust helmet and visor (the War Helmet), beneath which are its glowing optical sensors (the War Goggles). On Rocketmaul's back is a thruster pack used for long jumps, charges and knock-back cancellation. Personality and Behavior Rocketmaul is a sentient robot driven primarily by two different objectives: Protect the innocent and locate power supplies. These two directives dominate Rocketmaul's personality, which can be described as mostly Robocop-like. The first objective, protecting the innocent, was Rocketmaul's original directive. Whoever built Rocketmaul instilled this so effectively into its robotic mind that no amount of damage or hacking could ever hope to remove it, thus rendering the robot completely unable to be used for evil. Rocketmaul will instinctively protect those who are being unjustly attacked, regardless of the situation. Though it can be difficult to interpret any real emotion from this machine, those who fall under its protection and get to understand it better will fare better at this. When Rocketmaul is not engaging in combat, it will most likely be searching for fuel. Rocketmaul, either through massive power consumption, inefficient power-plant, or a combination of the two, chews through its power supplies fast enough to be a serious concern. Rocketmaul installed this directive shortly after entering the world and learning of its disability. Rocketmaul can consume a wide variety of materials and objects as fuel, and even does this to top off its levels when not in heavy use. Early on in his adventures, Rocketmaul found a friend in fellow robot Dispensertron, who has quickly become his sidekick of sorts.Their abilities compliment each other in combat as well, and the two are rarely seen apart. Powers and Abilities Rocketmaul possesses a number of inherent strengths and abilities due to the fact that it's a giant robot. In addition, there are a few features and attributes that make it stand out from the giant robot crowd. These include: * Enhanced strength: The motors and actuators that move Rocketmaul are not only powerful due to size, but designed for peak performance. This results in a slightly higher strength than one would expect from a giant robot heavy. * Rocket-assisted movement: Mounted on Rocketmaul's back is a rechargeable rocket motor that can deliver immense amounts of thrust in short bursts. This is used in combat to perform long jumps, Demoman-style charges and momentary resistance to knockback. * Thick armour: Rocketmaul's torso and head areas, which contain its most crucial systems, are shrouded in armour plates. Unlike the rest of Rocketmaul's armour, which is simply hardened steel, this armour uses a composite design to increase protection. This armour can withstand incredibly hard hits and intense heat. * Rocket-hammer: Rocketmaul wields a rocket-assisted sledgehammer in battle. Not only is this hammer simply large, but rocket engines mounted on the head allow for increased hitting ability. Faults and Weaknesses While Rocketmaul may be a powerful force in combat, its effectiveness is limited by a number of factors. * Fuel consumption: Rocketmaul drains its own power at unfortunately high speeds. A single battle will often leave Rocketmaul drained and unable to fight until more fuel can be found. And while there are a great deal of items Rocketmaul can consume to re-energize itself, it needs to do so in large quantities. * Recharge times: The rocket motors on Rocketmaul's back and its hammer can only be activated in short bursts, and expend their fuel incredibly fast. While they can recharge after a few minutes in battle, this contributes the the fuel issues and may leave Rocketmaul at a disadvantage until they return to use. * Disarmament. While Rocketmaul can fight unarmed, it is far more powerful when wielding its hammer. If disarmed, Rocketmaul's damage output is drastically reduced. * Weight: The added weight of a huge hammer and heavy armour in addition to its own is a concern. Not only will the inertia slightly hamper quick responses and movements, but the weight in combination with its relatively small footprint will cause it to sink into soft terrain. * Sappers applied to vulnerable areas, total immersion in water, powerful EMPs, and the like will cause great disorientation to Rocketmaul, enough to almost completely disable it until the effects wear off. Category:Mighty Glaciers Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Lawful Good beings Category:Heavies Category:RED Team Category:Concepts made by Scampi